deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Brotherhood of Nod (Command and Conquer) vs Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout)
The Brotherhood of Nod, the terrorist cult turned international superpower bent on spreading the plague of Tiberium across the Earth VS The Brotherhood of Steel, the post-apocalyptic quasi-religious organization who seek to revive human civilization through technology WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Brotherhood of Nod The Brotherhood of Nod is a fanatical, worldwide, militant religious movement. Their leader is a mysterious, charismatic, and seemingly immortal "prophet" named Kane. Their goal of worldwide conquest revolves around Tiberium, a mysterious and highly toxic crystalline material which crashed on Earth from space in the year 1995. Nod's citizens believe Tiberium is the key to the next stage of human evolution, and thus utilize it as much as possible, in everything from weapons to human experiments. In a world ravaged by the spread of the toxic crystal, Nod has gathered huge support from third-world countries. They achieve this by providing military and medical support, and by convincing them that the wealthy nations of the world do not care about them. In combat, Nod forces rely mostly on hit-and-run guerilla tactics, as well as their extensive Tiberium-fueled arsenal. In addition, Nod has a large supply of WMDs for when they want to strike a truly massive blow to their opponents. The Brotherhood of Nod have fought their enemies, the Global Defense Initiative, in four Tiberium Wars, and although they were defeated all four times, they always brought the Earth to the brink of collapse before falling. Brotherhood of Steel The Brotherhood of Steel was a Techno-Religious organization created after The Great war. Their true objectives were to find any old technology from before The Great War, but Owyn Lyons believed that the Brotherhood should help the people of DC with their struggles against the Super Mutant. The Brotherhood of Steel was well known in D.C for fighting off the Super-Mutants and The Enclave. The founder of the Brotherhood of Steel was Captain Roger Maxson of the United States Army. He was a member of a military team commanded by Colonel Robert Spindel, originally sent to the West-Tek research facility on January 3, 2076 by the U.S. Army to monitor the experiments being conducted there by West-Tek on behalf of the American government in the interest of national security. On January 7, 2077, all West-Tek military research was moved to the newly-constructed Mariposa Military Base, along with Spindel's team, to enhance the research's security. On October 10, 2077 Captain Maxson and his men discovered, to their horror, that the West-Tek scientists at Mariposa were using military prisoners as involuntary test subjects in their experiments with the genetically-engineered Forced Evolutionary Virus. Morale in the base broke down, and Colonel Spindel suffered a mental breakdown, eventually committing suicide five days later. Captain Maxson's men turned to him for leadership in the midst of the crisis. After interrogating Robert Anderson, the chief scientist on the West-Tek research team, and learning about the extent of their scientific experiments on military prisoners, Maxson executed Anderson and many of the other scientists. Maxson, now in control of Mariposa, declared himself to be in full desertion from the U.S. Army via radio on October 20, 2077. Strangely, he got no response from the Army chain-of-command, as the rest of the Army was too busy fighting the Chinese threat. Three days later, on October 23, 2077, the nuclear arsenals of both sides were launched, and the Great War ended two hours after it started, with most of the Earth reduced to a radioactive wasteland. The Mariposa Military Base survived the nuclear exchange that devastated the United States, the soldiers within protected from the radiation and FEV flooding into the newly created Wasteland by the base's highly-effective nuclear, biological and chemical weapons protection protocols. Two days later at Mariposa, on October 25, 2077, an Army scout in power armor (Platner) was sent out to get specific readings on the atmosphere. He reported no significant amounts of radiation in the area surrounding the facility. After burying the bodies of the executed scientists in the wastes outside of Mariposa the soldiers sealed the military base, then headed out into the desert, taking supplies and weapon schematics from the base with them. Captain Maxson led his men and their families to the government fallout bunker at Lost Hills in California ("the Exodus"). In November 2077, after a few weeks in the Wasteland, the soldiers and their families arrived at the Lost Hills bunker. However, they suffered many casualties along the way from the terrible conditions of the Wasteland, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The Lost Hills bunker became the headquarters of the newly formed paramilitary organization that Maxson created and named the Brotherhood of Steel, intending to use its resources to eventually rebuild human civilization—no matter the cost. The Brotherhood of Steel has characteristics similar to that of today's military such as standard armor (T-45d power armor or T-51b power armor), to standard weapons (laser rifle and the laser pistol), to standard ammunition (microfusion cells, small energy cells and electron charge packs). They also have training similar to that of recruit basic military training and trade training, have a chain of command, various bases, supply their own troops and have distinct branches/trades (i.e. Paladins and Scribes) that cover combat and support roles within the organization. =Units= Basic Infantry Militia (Nod) x10 The Brotherhood of Nod makes widespread use of militia units aligned with the Brotherhood as expendable light infantry. These units are generally equipped with more antiquated weapons, for instance, as of the Third Tiberium War, they were often armed with GAU-3 Eliminator assault rifles and other antiquated weapons, though some had newer GD-2 assault rifles, presumably captured from their GDI enemies, as well as body armor left over from the Second Tiberium War. While Nod militias are poorly trained and lightly armed and armored, they are numerous. For the purposes of this match, the Nod militia squad will have ten members, to BoS's five light infantry. Light Infantry (Steel) x5 While the Brotherhood of Steel are best known for their use of power armor, many Brotherhood soldiers go into battle wearing lighter body armor. These units are used both as mobile recon squads, guards, as well as acting in support of power armor units, generally with 2-3 light infantry supporting a single power armor soldier. For the purposes of this match, Brotherhood light infantry will be armed with laser rifles. 119's Edge The Brotherhood of Steel's' Light Infantry for their superior weapons and training. Special Infantry Black Hand (Nod) (x4) The Black Hand are one of the elite Brotherhood of Nod units, and are among the most fanatically devoted to Kane. The most well-known unit of the Black Hand are their flamethrower operators. Clad in advanced powered armor which provides significant protection from both small arms fire and the heat of their weapons, Black Hand flamethrower gunner of the Third Tiberium War carried flamethrowers which are in many cases (and will be for the purposes of this match), loaded with a Tiberium-based fuel known as "Purifying Flame", a substance which burns with blue flame capable of knocking out even heavy armored vehicles with sustained fire, possibly by heating to interior to the point that it kills the crew and cooks off ammunition. Infantry exposed to the upgraded incendiary compound are incinerated practically instantaneously, and when fired at structures, will quickly send the building up in a raging inferno, killing anyone inside. Flamethrower Gunners (Steel) (x4) The Brotherhood of Steel makes use of flamethrowers primarily for clearing structures held by enemy forces, as well as cleansing the wasteland of dangerous radiation created mutants such as feral ghouls and Super Mutants. Brotherhood of Steel are clad in standard issue BoS T-60 power armor, protecting them from both heat and small arms fire. 119's Edge The Brotherhood of Nod's Black Hand take this clash of the power-armored pyromaniacs thanks to the superior destructive power of their devastating Purifying Flame fuel, which can destroy even tanks with extended exposure, and will overpower even the BoS's formidable power armor. Heavy Infantry I The Awakened (Nod) (4) The Awakened are a subclass of the Nod cyborg army known as the Marked of Kane. The Awakened are constructed from the bodies of fallen Nod soldiers, but augmented almost to the point of unrecognizability, being plated with heavy body armor offering significant protection against small arms fire (though still vulnerable to heavier weapons) and equipped with cybernetic limbs which grant them superhuman speed and strength. The Awakened are machines incapable of feeling pain or even emotion, and will follow any orders unquestioningly and fearlessly fight for the Brotherhood of Nod unto death, never retreating unless ordered to do so. The Awakened are armed with heavy machine guns capable of tearing apart infantry and even piercing light vehicle armor, as well as EMP weapons capable of disabling the electronics of vehicles and buildings. Power Armor Unit (Steel) (4) The backbone of the military of the Brotherhood of Steel are soldiers clad in T-60 power armor, a heavy mechanically assisted armor first developed by the pre-war US Military. The power armor offers significant protection against small arms fire, and can even dampen the impact of falls, essentially allowing the user to jump from a great height without injury. The T-60 power armor also augements the user's strength, allowing them to easily carry heavy weapons such as miniguns, as well as hit harder in close combat. The Brotherhood of Steel often arm power armored soldiers with 5mm miniguns capable of firing at high rate of fire and penetrating even the heaviest infantry armor. The BoS power armor units in the match will carry plasma grenades, explosives which create a cloud of superheated plasma capable incinerating even armored enemies when thrown. 119's Edge While the BoS's power armor is formidable, I give the edge to the fearless, absolutely loyal, and heavily armed and armored Awakened of the Brotherhood of Nod. Heavy Infantry II The Enlightened (Nod) (2) The Enlightened are the second sub-unit of the Marked of Kane cyborgs, and are even more radically modified than their Awakened counterparts. Like the Awakened, the Enlightened are based of the bodies of fallen Nod soldiers, however, their inner organic components are completely hidden by a heavy armored exoskeleton capable of protecting them from small arms fire, though they are vulnerable to heavier weapons. The Enlightened are equipped with cybernetic limbs even more advanced than those of the Awakened, with superhuman strength and being capable of running as fast as a main battle tank. The Enlightened are armed with particle beam cannons capable of easily burning through tanks armor, as well as EMP weapons capable of disabling vehicles. Between these two weapons, a well-commanded squad of Enlightened can wipe out an armored column. Like their Awakened brethren, the Enlightened are completely fearless and incapable of feeling pain. Gatling Laser Gunner (Steel) (2) The Gatling Laser is a rapid fire laser weapon capable of rapidly firing multiple laser pulse without loss in power (unlike smaller automatic laser weapons). The weapon achieves this by using multiple laser capacitors mounted on a rotating drum similar to the barrels of a Gatling gun. The beams are capable of burning through power armor and the armor of Vertibird VTOL. BoS Gatling Laser Gunners are equipped with the same strength augmenting power armor as other Brotherhood of Steel heavy infantry. 119's Edge While the Gatling Laser has a faster rate of fire, the particle beam weapon is more powerful. Both units have superhuman strength thanks to mechanical augmentation. The Enlightened, however, take an edge for their fearless nature. Edge: Brotherhood of Nod Anti-Armor Rocket Gunners (x4) (Nod) Nod militia units include both standard infantry and soldiers armed with dual-shot rocket launchers, similar in appearance to an RPG-7. The weapons can fire anti-tank rockets, as well as airbursting missiles which appear to possess some sort of guidance system, allowing them to target aircraft, though less effective than GDI's missile launchers. Missile Gunners (x4) (Steel) The Brotherhood of Steel use a modular missile launcher (above) design presumably originating in the pre-war US. The weapon is actually an unguided weapon unless fitted with a targetting computer. The weapon can be fitted with various upgrades to increase capacity, and will, for the purposes of this match, have a three-shot magazine and a targetting computer. BoS missile gunners use the same T-60 power armor as other units described above. 119's Edge The Brotherhood of Steel's Missile gunners for their superior armor and an extra shot in their launchers. Aircraft Venom Patrol Craft x2 (Nod) The Venom was the primary Nod light recon and attack aircraft of the Third Tiberium War. The Venom was a light VTOL aircraft with earlier models armed with a nose-mounted autocannon, though later variants carried a more powerful Spitfire laser cannon, allowing it to effectively burn through heavier armor. The aircraft was powered by two tilting jet engines, allowing it to maneuver at very high speeds. Venoms were also armed with advanced sensors capable of detecting cloaked enemies. For the purposes of this match, there will be two Venoms, one armed with a chaingun and one with a laser cannon. Vertibird (Steel) x2 The Vertibird is a VTOL Aircraft similar to a real-world V-22 Osprey, armed with a tilting rotors to allow it to fly vertically like a helicopter, or tilted forward for forward flight, acting as a propeller. The Vertibird comes in two primary variants, a troop transport armed with only a door minigun and two forward-firing machine guns, as well as a heavy gunship variant armed with a nose-mounted Gatling Laser, twin missile launchers, and a bomb rack for Mini-nukes- micro-nuclear warheads hitting with about the force of an artillery shell. For the purposes of this match, the BoS will have one transport and one gunship Vertibird. 119's Edge The Nod Venom is far faster, but the Vertibird is more heavily armed. For this reason, I'm calling this one Even Mechs Redeemer (Nod) The Redeemer is a heavy mech armed designed by the Brotherhood of Nod as a counter to GDI's MARV heavy tank. The vehicle is, in essence, a far larger version of their Avatar walker, but possessing a height of roughly 40-50 feet and armed with a tri-barrelled laser cannon capable of burning through even the armor of GDI Mammoth Tanks and Scrin tripods with ease. The Redeemer also can be upgraded with two weapons pods, for the purposes of this match, a missile launcher and a flamethrower, giving it additional firepower. The Avatar is heavily armored, but not indestructible- it can be damaged and destroyed by sustained heavy weapons fire, and for the purposes of this match, will include sustained rockets, Vertibird armaments, and Liberty Prime's weaponry, the latter being the most effective. Liberty Prime (Steel) Liberty Prime is a roughly 40-foot tall armored combat robot built by the pre-war US designed as a secret weapon for use against the Chinese occupation of Anchorage- indeed, the AI controlling the machine still believes it fighting the Chinese. While it was never used for this purpose, the machine was brought back service over 200 years later by the Brotherhood of Steel. The robot is armed with a head-mounted laser weapon, as well as a supply of larger mini-nukes, striking with the forces of a large aerial bomb- not to mention crushing enemies beneath its massive weight. Liberty Prime is heavily armored, but by no means indestructible, as seen when it is hit by an orbital strike by the Enclave, though the robot was eventually rebuilt by the Brotherhood. For the purposes of this match, Liberty Prime will be vulnerable to heavy weapons, including sustained rocket fire, and the weapons of the Venom and Redeemer, though the latter being by far the most effective. 119's Edge As formidable as Liberty Prime is, the Redeemer is more heavily armed and armored. Edge:Brotherhood of Nod =X-Factors= Explanations While Nod has well-trained (probably better than the BoS given the BoS' post-apocalyptic situation), Nod relies heavily on poorly-trained militias. For this reason, the Brotherhood of Steel takes a slight edge. In terms of combat experience, the Brotherhood of Steel have taken on the Enclave, Super Mutants, the Institute, and numerous raider and mercenary groups, however, while these organizations are formidable, none of them are on the same tier is an advanced, heavily armed, multi-national coalition such as the Global Defense Initiative or a full-scale alien invasion such as that of the Scrin. In terms of tactic, both sides have plenty of tactical experience, however, Nod takes a slight edge again for the brilliant use of a combination of low-intensity guerilla tactics, special operations, and full-scale assault with combined infantry, armored, and air forces. On the other hand, the Brotherhood of Steel take the edge in infantry armor as their forces commonly use power armor, while similar armor is reserved elite units such as the Black Hand. In terms of overall technology, the Brotherhood of Nod take the edge as, while the Brotherhood of Steel are one of the most advanced organizations in the post-apocalyptic US, their ability of manufacture new weapons is limited, using mostly pre-war weapons and armor. Nod, on the other hand, has destructive energy weapons ranging from hand-held lasers to heavy vehicle-mounted laser cannons, as well as advanced technology capable of creating legions of inhumanly strong and durable, absolutely obedient cybernetic supersoldiers. In terms of their mech support, Nod take a narrow edge- while Liberty Prime has its mini-nukes, they weapons have only as much explosive power as a large conventional bomb, which the Redeemer is easily capable of surviving multiple hits from, and has even survived (albeit severely damaged) orbital strikes similar to that which the Enclave used to destroy Liberty Prime. The Redeemer's, meanwhile, has its own arsenal of a powerful triple-laser cannon, a flamethrower, and a missile launcher. On the other hand, the Brotherhood of Steel's Vertibirds, while slower than the Venom, are better armed and armored. In terms of logistics, Nod takes a major advantage with their vast wealth gained from Tiberium, allowing for a massive budget for researching, developing, and manufacturing advanced armaments. On the other hand, the Brotherhood of Steel has a large horde of pre-war technology, but in the end, their equipment is either directly scavenged from the ruins of the pre-war US, or else constructed from scavenged parts. In terms of dedication, the Brotherhood of Steel are every bit as dedicated to the organization and their cause the word "brotherhood" in their name implies, however, they don't have the same fanatical devotion to Kane of the militias or Black Hand, or the mechanical, absolute obedience of the Awakened and Enlightened. =Battle= x 35, aircraft x 2, mech x 1 x 25, aircraft x2, mech x 1 Kane and a group of 24 Brotherhood of Nod soldiers walked through the captured Scrin portal, however, it sent them not to the Scrin homeworld, but to what looked like a crumbling ruin of a suburban area. In the distance, they could see a ruined city of half-collapsed skyscrapers. What was more unusual, was that the cars looked like something out of a 1950s vision of the future, and many of the homes had the look of a "futurized" version of the same period. Overhead, the first two Venom patrol craft in the region flew through the portal, as a massive Redeemer mech, the pride of the Nod army, walked through the portal. The silence of the ruined city was broken by the sounds of helicopter-like rotors in the distance. The two Venoms moved in to investigate, and were soon heard from on the radio. "This is Venom Patrol Alpha-2 reporting, we have eyes on an unknown force approaching from the east, consisting of 50 infantry supported by two VTOL aircraft and a single walker. Moving in to investigate furth....", the radio broadcast was interrupted by static. In the sky, one of the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibirds, a gunship variant, had fired a missile, which impacted one of the Venoms and shot it out of the air. The second Venom called into the radio, "Incoming contacts are hostile, engaging attacking aircraft!". The Venom pilot locked onto the Vertibird, the nose laser cannon which his aircraft has been newly equipped with followed the target. The pilot pulled the trigger and a red laser beam streaked across the sky, burning through the right wing of the Vertibird gunship and severing one of the engines. The Vertibird fell from the sky and slammed into the front of a Red Rocket Gas Station, sending it up in a massive explosion. The second Venom locked its laser turret onto the second Vertibird, a transport variant, however, before the pilot could pull the trigger, laser beam flew across the sky from the unknown enemy walker, impacting the tail of the craft and setting it ablaze. "I'm hit, losing pressure!" were the last words the pilot said before the Venom fell from the sky and landed in the Charles River with a splash. The pilot was killed even before he fell into the irradiated water. "Communism is the very definition of failure!", Liberty Prime said, spouting its outdated propaganda as it scored the kill. x 35, aircraft x 0, mech x 1 x 25, aircraft x 1, mech x 1 In response to the attack, Kane addressed his soldiers over the radio, "Soldiers of the Brotherhood of Nod, the time of Ascension is upon us. All who oppose us will be purged in flames, in this world as it was on Earth!" As the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibird flew in, attempting to drop off troops, Liberty Prime and the BoS infantry approached the ruins of the Sanctuary Hills housing development where the Nod troops lay in wait. It was the Redeemer that fired first, launching several missiles from its shoulder-mounted launcher and shot down the Vertibird. Soon after, the BoS struck back as Liberty Prime threw a mini-nuke, which impacted the front armor plating of the Redeemer. The blast engulfed the walker in flames and incinerating six Nod militia, one rocket gunner, and an Awakened. From the cloud of black smoke, a voice boomed from a loudspeaker- the voice of the operator of the Redeemer- "I live!". The mech walked out of the cloud of smoke, its armor damaged from the impacts, but still intact. The Redeemer then turned its main laser cannon on Liberty Prime and fired. All three beams of the triple-shot weapon hit the mech's chest, burning straight through the mini-nuke magazine. The mini-nukes went up in a massive explosion the blew away five BoS light infantry, a power armor units, a missile gunner, and a flamethrower operator. x 27, aircraft x 0, mech x 1 x 17, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 Realizing the battle was turning against them, Elder Arthur Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel seized a fallen BoS infantryman's missile launcher and took aim at the Redeemer, hoping to damage it enough to slow it down enough to retreat. "All missile units, focus fire on the robot!", Maxson ordered as he heard the lock tone and saw a red square around the Redeemer's leg joints appear on the visor of his custom T-60 power armor and pulled the trigger three times, firing off all three missiles in the magazine. The Three missiles from Maxson's launcher hit the Redeemer's knee, as more missiles impacted the main laser cannon and the shoulder mounted missile launcher and flamethrower. Explosions rocked the Redeemer. The mech was not destroyed, but its mobility and firepower were both crippled. "Multiple impacts, locomotors and weapons systems disabled", the Redeemer pilot said over the radio. Emboldened by their success Maxson picked up his custom Gatling Laser, Final Judgement, and fired at a Nod Awakened. The beams burned through the cyborg, killing it instantly. Maxson advanced with rest of his men, leading from the front. The power armored soldiers advanced first, followed by the lighter infantry. An Awakened fired it EMP cannon, frying the circuits of two BoS power armors crossing the bridge over the Charles River. A light infantryman fired his laser rifle, scoring a lucky headshot on the Awakened that EMP'd the power armors, killing the cyborg, before he grabbed the handle on the back of the power armor, trying to extracate the operator. As he struggled with the armor, however, a particle beam was fired by an Enlightened hiding in a house, blowing the wooden bridge to kindling and killing the infantryman and both BoS knights, trapped in their power armor. The rest of the Brotherhood troops, however, continued wading across the river. A BoS missile gunner fired his weapon, hitting a house with two missiles and killing two Black Hand, setting off their Purifying Flame fuel in a ball of blue fire that also killed four militiamen. Meanwhile, a BoS flamethrower gunner advanced on the Nod right flank, attempting to spray flames into the house where the four surviving Nod militia took cover. The militiamen raised their weapons, spraying a hail of bullets at the flamethrower gunner. One of the rounds was a tracer that hit the BoS soldier's flamethrower, killing him in a ball of flames. x 17, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 x 13, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 Along a short stretch of river, troops on both sides exchanged fire. Two Nod militia fired their Eliminator rifles in full auto, cutting down a BoS light infantryman, however, the militia themselves were soon picked off by a Power Armored soldier armed with a scoped laser rifle. At the same time, on the east side of the battlefield, a BoS Gatling Laser gunner, along with Elder Maxson himself, turned his weapon on a house and opened fire. Laser beams burned through the thin walls of the building, killing a rocket militia man and an Awakened. Distracted by the suppressing fire, a BoS flamethrower gunner made it to the house and sprayed in a jet of napalm, setting the building ablaze and killing the second Nod rocket gunner and an Enlightened inside. The Brotherhood of Steel were gaining ground, there were now more of them than surviving Nod troops. x 12, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 x 13, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 A power-armored soldier, a missile soldier, and the two surviving flamethrower gunners advanced to cover behind the stone wall by the bank of the river. At that moment, a pair of rocket militia fired a single rocket each, striking the wall and creating a blast which set off both of BoS soldier's flame tanks, killing all four BoS troops instantly. Soon after, the Nod militia fired their weapons at a Brotherhood Paladin armed with a Gatling laser. The rockets impacted the chest of his power armor, the Tiberium core warheads exploding with a flash of green-colored fire. A surviving BoS solder kicked down the door to the building where Kane himself stood hidden, guarded by the Enlightened and Black Hand forces. However, he and his two fellows were greeted with a jet of blue flames. The Purifying Flame was so hot that even in the normally heat-proof power armor, the BoS soldier was burned alive as the flames heated the inside of his armor. The Black Hand's victory, however, as Elder Maxson turned his Gatling Laser on them and fired a long burst, burning through the Black Hand's armor and setting off their fuel tanks in a massive explosion that destroyed most of the house. It seemed even Kane himself was immolated in the blast. Elder Maxson turned away and got out his radio, intending to call in a Vertibird for extraction. He had lost most of his men, but he had killed the enemy leader. This would be doubtless cripple the enemy. Liberty Prime could be rebuilt, and if they could take that enemy robot as well.... But it was not to be. Kane crawled out of the burning ruins of the house and drew a laser pistol, the same model used by Nod Special Forces. Kane fired a single shot, the high-powered beam- capable of piercing the armor of GDI Zone Trooper, burning through even Maxson's power armor and right though his chest. The elder of the Brotherhood of Steel fell down onto his back. As he tried to get up, Maxson felt his helmet fly off. Looking up, he saw his adversary... the one he thought he had killed, aiming a pistol at his face. "A word of advice", Kane said, "You can't kill the messaih!", before he pulled the trigger. The last thing Elder Maxson saw was a flash of red light, before the laser beam burned through his head, killing him instantly. As Kane dispatched his adversary, the remaining Nod forces appeared through the Scrin portal, including a Nod MCV. Within hours, Nod has set up their advanced modular structures, building a base at Sanctuary and had seeded the first Tiberium in the new world. The Brotherhood of Steel Airship, the Prydwyn was caught by surprise when four Vertigo Stealth Bombers appeared seemingly out of nowhere and dropped their bombs. The airship was hit directly and sent up in a massive flash of flames as the hydrogen tanks exploded. Within days of the Nod arrival, Nod tanks and walkers rolled out across the Commonwealth, crushing any resistance they faced. Meanwhile, Kane made a speech which was broadcast on radio to the Commonwealth: "Do not interfere, Nod and Tiberium will be the salvation of this ruined world... all who oppose us will be destroyed!" WINNER: Brotherhood of Nod Experts Opinion Nod won this battle thanks to their superior logistics, more advanced technology, more loyal troops, and better tactics. The Brotherhood of Steel were a major power in the war-torn world of Fallout, but no match for a military force with a fully intact infrastructure and cutting edge equipment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts